The Darkness
by Nyethux
Summary: Arha, la Sacerdotisa Única, se siente tan atraída por la oscuridad a la que sirve, que un día no puede contenerse y decide caminar hacia el centro de la Cripta, alejándose de la seguridad de la pared y arriesgándose a no ser capaz de salir de allí nunca más. Ubicado durante la primera mitad de Las tumbas de Atuan. Se agradece todo tipo de review


La Sacerdotisa Única, Arha, la Devorada, caminaba distraídamente acariciando la rugosa pared de la Cripta. En el Laberinto jamás habría actuado de aquella forma; siempre debía permanecer atenta para evitar perderse en el infinito entramado de túneles engañosos. Pero ya se conocía de memoria todos los caminos de la Cripta, anteriores a la puerta metálica de entrada al Laberinto, y además, la Cripta parecía ahora diminuta, tras pasar un año recorriendo la inmensidad del Laberinto. De modo que, a pesar de tratarse de un lugar grande, con un entramado de pasadizos nada despreciable y ausencia total de luz, su terror inicial por el lugar había desaparecido hacía tiempo. Era un lugar sagrado, el corazón del alma de los nueve Sin Nombre a quienes orgullosamente servía; era su lugar, sus dominios, y no podía tenerles miedo. Esto era lo que la joven se había estado repitiendo los primeros días en sus excursiones subterráneas, mientras se obligaba a intentar superar el miedo a las oscuras tinieblas del santuario de los Sin Nombre, y a los escalofríos que la recorrían a cada paso al recordar aquella primera vez que se había postrado ante el Trono Vacío y una figura surgida de las profundidades de las sombras había estado a punto de cortarle la cabeza.

Pero hacía ya meses desde la última vez que usó ese tipo de frases y argumentos para tranquilizarse a sí misma. La Cripta no sólo era terreno conocido sino agradable. No pasaba mucho tiempo en ella pero agradecía retornar a terreno conocido tras sus expediciones por el Laberinto. Llegaba incluso a disfrutar del opresivo pero cálido abrazo de la negrura total de la Cripta cuando apagaba la linterna tras volver del Laberinto, ya que la luz estaba prohibida en aquel lugar sagrado, el reino de las tinieblas, el corazón de la noche. De hecho, los últimos tiempos estaba descubriendo lo mucho que en realidad veneraba aquel lugar, en el que estaba ella a solas con las sombras, lejos de las conspiraciones de Kossil, lejos de las labores diarias y lejos de cualquier otra preocupación, ya que en la Cripta ella era la única con derecho a entrar y, por lo tanto, era allí donde más se podía expandir y rozar con su alma las conciencias (si es que se podían llamar así) de aquellos a los que llevaba toda la eternidad sirviendo. Si bien a la hora de comunicarse con ellos debía hacerlo desde el cuarto escalón de las escaleras bajo el Trono Vacío, era en la Cripta donde se sentía en comunión con ellos, y le gustaba esa sensación. Aunque solo tenía recuerdo de los últimos diecisiete años de su vida, los que había vivido en aquel cuerpo tras reencarnarse a la muerte del anterior, Arha llevaba desde la creación del mundo sirviendo a las Potestades Oscuras, y por tanto, no podía evitar venerarlas a pesar de los pocos conocimientos que poseía sobre ellas por el momento.

Aquel día en concreto, Arha había estado bailando sola ante el Trono Vacío. Era un baile salvaje, sin ninguna música de fondo a excepción del eco de sus pisadas, y la coreografía implicaba lanzar y recoger el puñal de rituales frente al Trono. No había ninguna festividad ni ninguna ofrenda que hacer, ni ningún ritual, pero la joven Sacerdotisa Única había querido hacerlo de todos modos, como muestra de sumisión y entrega. Y en esta ocasión, sintió una respuesta. No fue nada visible, nada explicable, y se habría podido achacar a un simple producto de su imaginación, pero ella sabía que no había sido solo eso. Mientras su hermoso cuerpo se movía, había sentido una presencia. Había mirado a su alrededor sin interrumpir el baile, pero no había visto más que sombras, las cuales siempre eran abundantes en el Palacio del Trono. Arha sonrió al sentirse tan cerca de sus divinidades, o de alguno de sus enviados, y siguió moviéndose. Y fue entonces cuando sintió un escalofrío, un escalofrío agradable, como si la oscuridad misma la abrazara. En un principio se sobresaltó, pero después se entregó a aquella oscuridad sin reparos, hasta que acabó bailando a voluntad de las sombras, que movían su cuerpo como si de una marioneta se tratase. Y cuando la oscuridad se apartó de ella, con una suave caricia, Arha sintió un irrefrenable deseo de bajar a la Cripta, de acceder a aquel santuario y rodearse nuevamente de una total, infinita oscuridad.

Por eso estaba ahora en la Cripta, caminando pegada a la pared para no perderse, pensando en todo esto: en el baile de hacía un rato, en los Sin Nombre, en sus reencarnaciones, en el origen del mundo, en las sombras del Trono Vacío, en el día que llegó al Lugar, en sus exploraciones del Laberinto... Llegó a pensar hasta en su madre, aunque lo único que era capaz de evocar de ella era el dulce olor de sus cabellos dorados. Se sentía muy a gusto allí, dando vueltas alrededor de aquella sala con pasos lentos y relajados, reflexionando sobre cualquier tema. Se preguntó por qué no lo hacía más a menudo. No quería regresar a la superficie, estaba más cómoda allí, en lo que eran en definitiva sus dominios, así que se detuvo, apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer suavemente hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. En lugar de pensar, esta vez dejó la mente vacía de toda idea, dejó su vista perderse entre la negrura de la Cripta y permaneció así, casi inmóvil, disfrutando de las caricias de la oscuridad, durante un tiempo indefinido.

Puede que llegara a dormirse o tal vez solo perdió la noción del tiempo. Cuando reaccionó, se levantó, confusa. ¿Qué hora era? ¿Estarían Manan y las demás sacerdotisas buscándola? Debía regresar a la superficie. Tanteó la pared para ubicarse mientras intentaba recordar dónde se había quedado de la sala cuando se sentó. Empezó a encaminarse a la salida, aunque a regañadientes, pues prefería seguir en aquel lugar. Podía llevar horas allí, y su cuerpo debería estar pidiéndole cosas vitales como comer y dormir, pero la Devorada parecía haberse olvidado de sus necesidades humanas terrenales. Cuando estaba cerca del túnel de salida al Palacio del Trono, se detuvo. O algo la detuvo. O ambas cosas. Miró a su alrededor por costumbre, aunque le resultaba imposible ver nada en la oscuridad. Sintió curiosidad por la Cripta, por lo que había lejos de las paredes. A lo mejor era una estancia vacía y plana, pero deseaba saberlo. No iba a encender la linterna en el lugar sagrado, por supuesto. Pero se planteó por primera vez apartarse de la protección de las paredes y avanzar hacia el centro, renunciando a la seguridad del tacto. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que se desubicaría y se perdería en el entramado laberíntico si rompía el contacto con la pared. Pero un deseo irrefrenable se lo pedía. Sentía como si la llamaran desde el centro de la estancia, y ella deseaba acudir a la llamada. Así que, ignorando sus propias advertencias mentales, cometió la irresponsabilidad: caminó en dirección aleatoria por el suelo de la Cripta, alejándose de la pared.

Con cada paso, sentía como si la oscuridad fuera más densa, por imposible que pudiera resultar. La densidad de aquella oscuridad la oprimía y asfixiaba de una forma que se podía denominar cruel, pero Arha seguía caminando, disfrutando de aquella opresión, sintiéndose más en contacto que nunca con las sombras de las que era sierva. Hacía años -como mínimo, desde que murió y renació hacía diecisiete años- que no disfrutaba de tal cercanía con la oscuridad, y aunque no tenía el recuerdo de la última vez que lo hizo, comprobó que lo había echado de menos. Deseó que el contacto fuera total, lo cual impedía su túnica de fina seda negra, y por irracional que pueda parecer desnudarse en mitad de una Cripta sin luz bajo las Tumbas, Arha había renunciado a la racionalidad hacía un rato, cuando se había separado de la pared. Decidió dejar de darle vueltas a las cosas y entregó su voluntad y sus actos a los Innombrables. Con un suave movimiento, dejó caer su túnica al suelo, sin preocuparse de no encontrarla después, y siguió caminando ciegamente por la estancia, con pasos lentos y respiración profunda, hacia donde la oscuridad estaba más concentrada. Las sombras seguían oprimiéndola con fuerza, ahora ya sin la molesta intervención de la ropa, y Arha se detuvo y cerró los ojos, mientras su pulso se aceleraba por la dificultad que sentía para respirar. Y entonces la opresión fue demasiada. Y la oscuridad traspasó piel, carne, huesos y alma, y penetró en ella a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, llegando a lo más profundo de su ser; dominando a quien hacía diez años había devorado. Arha gritó y, temblando, cayó de rodillas al suelo, estremeciéndose, horrorizada y extasiada. No intentó en ningún momento cerrarse a aquella hiriente oscuridad; más bien al contrario. Permaneció inmóvil en aquella postura, con los ojos cerrados y el pecho moviéndose lenta y suavemente al son de su respiración, de rodillas sobre el suelo de piedra, durante un tiempo que podría haber sido un minuto o dos horas. Entonces se incorporó, temblando ligeramente, y abrió los ojos.

Lo que vio la sorprendió. Más que nada, porque vio algo. Creía que nunca llegaría a ver la Cripta porque jamás la profanaría con luz, pero de repente la veía. Miró a su alrededor, temiendo alguna luz que debiera ser apagada de inmediato, pero comprendió que en realidad la oscuridad era la misma que siempre. Solo que ahora ella podía ver en la oscuridad. Bueno, no en cualquier oscuridad, sino en esa oscuridad, en el reino de las Potestades de las Tinieblas. No veía propiamente dicho, no de la forma en que veía normalmente las cosas, sino que más bien era una visión oscura y decolorada, pero sabía en qué lugar de la estancia se encontraba y dónde estaban las bocas de los túneles y las paredes. Frunció el ceño, confusa. Se sentía rara. Era ella misma, solo que no lo era, porque era algo más; podía sentir la oscuridad dentro de ella, y supo que ya nunca la abandonaría. En el momento exacto en el que comprendió aquella idea, sonrió, encantada, y la oscuridad fusionada sonrió con ella. Se preguntó por qué Thar o Kossil nunca le habían hablado de aquello, porque estaba segura de que las otras Sacerdotisas Únicas anteriores a ella también habían tenido una experiencia similar a la que acababa de vivir. Pero cuando se planteó hablarlo con Kossil, desechó la idea: había sido algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado propio, para compartirlo con nadie, y comprendió entonces que por ese mismo motivo en ninguna de sus otras vidas se lo había contado a nadie, y por lo tanto, ninguna otra sacerdotisa podía saberlo. Arha inspiró y expiró, y volvió a sonreír, sintiendo ahora las sombras externa e internamente. Decidió regresar a la superficie del Lugar, llevaba demasiado tiempo allí abajo, y aunque le disgustaba la idea de salir de la Cripta, se prometió volver a bajar al día siguiente. Y, en cualquier caso, ahora la oscuridad la acompañaría dondequiera que fuera, y eso le daba seguridad. Caminó con pasos lentos y seguros hasta su túnica negra, tirada en el suelo un poco más allá, se la puso y subió por las escaleras que llevaban hasta la puerta-trampa de la Sala del Trono.


End file.
